


Star crossed lovers

by Kodzume_Kermitthefrog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kodzume_Kermitthefrog/pseuds/Kodzume_Kermitthefrog
Summary: star-crossedadjectiveLITERARY(of a person or a plan) thwarted by bad luck."star-crossed lovers"MAJOR TRIGGER WARNINGsuicide prevention numbers833-456-4566(i think this is only canada)please seek help if u feel you may end itkodzume_kermitthefrog is also my intagram account so please contact me if you need help
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Star crossed lovers

Star Crossed lovers

Tapping the counter top with his longish nails all covered in vibrant colors ranging from pinks to maroons and yellows to coppers, Tapping the counter waiting to see what his soulmates' supposed last words to him were gonna be.  
5 minutes, 3 minutes, 1 minute

The clock struck twelve, his 18th birthday had just hit, “Im sorry suga that i didn't tell you sooner, I- I love yo-” it cut off at you, suga had been waiting for several months and that's what he got. He got those stupid and dreaded words he hated the most, “i love you” it made him want to break all the glasses in his home, “Crap! I'm gonna be late for the bus to the game” he had said violently, grabbing his stuff before heading to the school just to catch the bus on time.

“You look angry today sugawara-san” hinata chimed in from 10 seats back, He hadn't quite learned that it was rude to point others emotions out to them, “Yeah, everything alright suga” sugas boyfriend blurted out,

“Im fine you both, and keep quiet daichi, i don't need my knight in shining armor just yet”  
As the bus reached Aoba josai the team became more and more worried, As they all stepped off the bus, Suga pulled daichi to the side to show him his word and they hadn't quite matched up with what daichis had said “I do! I do yes! I do daichi!!” sumawaras words had read, bitter and ill to sugas stomach, Suga knew daichi had been seeing a girl from karasuno, her eyes were amber and her hair short and sweet, But he had no hesitation on telling him to fuck off and that he never wanted to date ever again. As they walked into the gym suga's eyes glanced over at aoba josai’s spiker, His flowy chocolate hair, hazelnut eyes you could drown in and his smile was like a dozen stars in the sky. Suga's face had turned to a sweet rose color when the chocolate browned boy had looked at him and started his way.

“I see I have an admirer from the crows, Oikawa Toru...nice to meet you” his voice rang in his ears sweet in tone but narcissistic to the touch. “I- Im sugawara koushi.. N-N-Nice to meet you T- to!” Like his voice had been shattered like fine china, “Hey, let's make a deal sugawara! If my team wins I can take you on a date, And if your team wins I dont...Deal?”  
“D-deal” his face became cherry red as they both shook hands, he walked over to his team, They all elbowed him in the side during the two sets, Aoba johsai had won them both, In the defeat against the grand king and his fleet of soldiers, “Looks like i won koushi” his voice rang sweet but sour. “L-looks like y-you did” his voice had been like it was a 13 year old boy.

“Sooooo! About that date, Are you free saturday?” His excitement was visible and like a kid who had received a new toy car or a bike, The response was given short and quite, “Yeah, but only if your lucky enough to catch me at sugar star cafe around 10:30” it was said with determination sas to see if the chocolate haird boy would show up on time.

oikawa  
Yaho! Suga! Im on my way to sugar star cafe, i’ll be their in thirty, See you soon sugar cube!<3  
read at.10:00

He stared at his screen, his face a hue of rose, sitting in the cafe, his leg bouncing out of anxiety, sipping his coffee, his order was plain but simple, medium iced coffee two sweeteners and four sugars, Suga was big on sweets, hence the nick name sugar cube toru ha gave him just by seeing him eat four sweets before the game two days ago, The thirty minutes went by, The chocolate boy walked throught the door to see his sugar cube staring at his phone. He creeped up behind him silently and nudged him just enough to spook suga, he let out a quiet squeel, they both laughed and toru sat down.

An hour or so went by of them talking about interests and what they like (they had alot in common), “Hey koushi, what are your words?”, he went silent for a second “Well, they say I’m sorry i didnt tell you sooner, I-I love yo-” he said it with ease and a calm tone, his eyes flooded with tears, toru noticed and gave him a hug telling him his words “suga mine say, dont be sorry my love, we’lln meet again, i know we will, I love you Toru Sugawara” suga pulled away from him to look at his arm, it said what he had said perfectly, his eyes lit up with joy.

As they left the cafe toru offered for suga to stay at his house for the night, of course he had said yes to his partner, they just had to walk to koushis house to grab extra clothes.

“Your room is so nice ko-chan! Its so tidy and aestheticly pleasing” his voice sounded tired but he added a quiet tone to it to make it kind.  
He chuckled “Thank you toru” as he reached for a hoodie with the words “sweet as sugar” on the front with two tiny sugar cubes on the bottom of the words, he pulled it over his body,and fixed his silver hair as Toru reached out and grabbed his lovers waist as they both swayed to the soft music that was playing, it was their song now Bubble gum by clario was playing, koushi’s favourite song, they swayed for the three minutes it was playing, oikawa humming the kind tune of the song. They still swayed for a couple minutes to new songs that would play, suga looked up at oikawa, he gave him a kiss and grabbed his bag.

They both headed to toru’s house, when they got to his room toru picked his lover boy up and swung him around with the biggest smile ever, “How lucky am i to have you in my life sugar cube?! I mean your my shooting star, My everything! Im so proud to have you in my life koushi!! Im so happy we met Im so happy were together” sugas eyes flooded with tears one had falled as he hug his star tightly and never letting go. “My god toru, I love you so much, I love you to death! Your my everything your MY star” he voice was breaking apart his sniffles broke apart his sentence like cutting a poem in four,

Toru was surprised at sugas response he started to cry aswell they both sat on oikawas pastel blue bed being surrounded by the lavender purple lightes he had on, they never let go of eachother even when they went to sleep.

Oikawa<3:  
10:20  
Hey sugar cube, im going to the store for a couple, want anything to eat or drink?

Suga:  
10:27  
I just want some tea and cookies if you can, my love. Thanks

“I’m home kou, i got you your stuff”

It was silent, dead silent

“Koushi?” the panic in his voice set in  
He wonderd to the room they shared that night to find his boy sleeping peacefully  
“Their you are” he placed a kiss on his shooting stars head as he mumbled the words goodmorning,  
“I got you your things love”  
“Thank you, now come cuddle with me for a bit”

He nodded and placed the bag on the floor as he crawled into the warm bed and hugged suga closely to his chest and turned on the tv to play their favourite tv series “greys anatomy” they were both fascinated with what went on in the series, they both fell asleep for an hour before toru woke them both up and asked to go to the park.

“Wanna know why i love this park so much?” suga asked why and oikawas response was a shock to him, “Well cuz the cherri blossoms remind me of you and hopefully one day something special can happen here!”

“Want me to help with the boxes babe?!” suga yelled all the way from their bedroom,  
“I should be ok hun!” oikawa was pretty strong because hajime had made him workout every morning at 5 every morning and night.

It had been a few months since they had moved into the new apartment, oikawa kept on finding it harder to sleep each night, suga started to become more concerned for his star, so he took him to the hospital to later find out toru had FFI,

“Hey! Toru! Close your eyes for me!” suga had been waiting for this day for years, he got on one knee behind toru “you may open your eyes my love”  
As toru turned around to find suga with a small velvet box with a ring inside, he said yes to his fiance and swayed for a small bit before giving his lover boy a tender and sweet kiss…

Months went by as oikawa had been in the hospital, never seeing his room he shared with koushi, their wedding happend a few weeks after the proposal.

The routine for suga was simple to follow  
Visit toru  
Go to work  
Visit toru after work  
Make dinner  
Head to bed.  
Each day was harder for koushi to see his husband getting thinner and sicker,  
“Three months”

“Im sorry what?’

“Three months kou! Thats all i have left, Three fucking months” his voice had been weaker that the day before

“You only have three!” his voice filled with rage

“Just yesterday you told me you had Seven! Come on toru!” his tears had been running down faster then ever, Being told his husband lied to him for a while a few months at most.

“Im sorry suga that i didnt tell you sooner,I-I love yo”  
“Dont be sorry my love we’ll meet again, i know we will, I Love you Toru Sugawara

Suga cut him off, by saying those exact words before kissing his lover before his last breath.

He knew his husband lied about the months and it was only a day.

Months went by of suga staying in bead re-watching the last episode he watched with toru, he watched it over and over in his lovers favourite sweater… it getting harder and harder to get up or even watch it, Later that night suga wraped a thick piece of rope around a pipe and his neck before stepping off the chair under him finally being able to see his star again and feel the same warmth and happiness he felt months before.


End file.
